


my thoughts will echo your name, until i see you again

by piggeh



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Anthony is a librarian and Ian loves to come to the library just to watch the cute librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my thoughts will echo your name, until i see you again

Ian reached on his tippy toes, trying to reach the top of the shelf and get a book. He really wanted that book, but he couldn’t reach it. He tried once more, but to no avail. Ian sighed, crossing his arms in frustration. He was about to walk away when a man walked up and grabbed the book and handed it to him.

“I saw you were trying to get the book. I thought, ‘hey, that would’ve been me if I were short!’ So I got it for you!” The man smiled. Ian grinned and blushed in embarrassment. The man noticed this and smiled.

“Hopeless romantic? Don’t worry, I’m one too! The best ones are the ones where the girl is poor and then the guy is rich and they disobey their parents rules and then slowly fall in love and then get married and have kids. Ooh, also the ones where they’re like secret agents and they like hate each other but secretly like each other and then they like have a one night stand and confess their feelings. And then the ones where they’re so oblivious to the other person’s feelings and then one of them makes a move and they get together. Oh, those are the best.” The man sighed happily. Then blushed.

“Uh..It’s not like I’m some weird guy who reads love stories and probably watches cute romance movies and reads fanfiction every day and secretly imagines himself in the guy’s position. That’d be weird y’know, cause guys aren’t supposed to like romance stories and….” The man rambled. Ian smiled up at the man. He laughed nervously.

“I’m Anthony, Anthony Padilla. The librarian here. And sappy lover.” The man spoke, sticking his hand out.

“Ian Hecox, a regular here and also sappy lover.” Ian grinned, shaking his hand.

~~~

Over the weeks, Ian would come to the library just to watch the cute librarian. He would watch Anthony ring people’s things up, put books away, and be overall adorable.

Anthony caught him staring at him a couples of times and always smiled and waved. They would talk after hours just as Anthony was closing the library and talk about love stories to embarrassing stories of them. It was the best.

Over the course of those weeks, Anthony slowly started to fall for Ian. His floppy brown hair and bright blue eyes to the way his jeans hung to those wonderful hips and how sometimes when Ian would move his back muscles would contrast and oh. He loved how Ian’s eyes would light up every time he talked about something passionately. He loved all the little things about Ian.

Anthony watched Ian grab another romance book and smile as he read the back. A customer walked up to the counter and smiled.

“That boy sure is a cutie, isn’t he?” The woman spoke, gesturing to Ian. Anthony smiled fondly at him and nodded. He rang up her books and continued to watch Ian.

~~~

Ian watched Anthony put books on the shelves and smiled as he accidentally dropped a book. A faint ‘shit’ was heard, and Ian walked over to him. He bent down to pick the book up and their hands touched. Both of them blushed, shooting straight up.

“Y-You can pick it up. It _is_ your book, after all.” Ian mumbled. Anthony nodded and picked it up, smiling over at Ian. Then he got an idea.

“Hey Ian, wanna come over to my house tomorrow? I’ve got work off, and I’d like to see you tomorrow.” Anthony asked, hoping his answer would be yes. Ian nodded and grinned brightly at him. Anthony grinned back.

“Awesome! Okay, I’ll text you the address.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ian waved as he left, and Anthony thought his heart was going to burst.

~~~

Anthony played with his collar anxiously, looking at the setting he has set up. A nice candlelit lunch, and some good ol’ vegan pizza to make it seem like he wasn’t trying too hard. Pip meowed and jumped on the table, rubbing his head into Anthony’s side. Anthony pet Pip and picked him up. Maybe he shouldn’t have Pip out since Ian has an allergy to cats.

A funny knock was present at the door, and Anthony set Pip down. He bit his nails nervously, giving the set one last look before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Ian was standing there with a single rose in his hand, blushing when he saw Anthony at the door. He held the rose out.

“I uh..got this for you. I thought you’d like it, considering it’s your favorite flower.” Anthony took it and smelled it. It smelled wonderful, and it almost smelled like Ian too. Anthony grabbed his shoulder and yanked him in, setting the rose in a nearby vase.

Ian looked around the room, staring at one picture in particular. It was a picture of Anthony smiling with a girl. A girl. Ian frowned at it and sighed disappointedly. Of course Anthony was straight. And of course she was beautiful. That was probably his girlfriend. He’s never talked about a girlfriend, though, Ian thought. There was a tiny bit of hope that it was his cousin, or something.

“That’s a picture of me and my ex-fiancee. Her name was Kalel. Greatest girl I know.” Anthony piped up behind him, a soft smile on his face with his arms crossed. Ian turned around with a sad look on his face.

“What happened?” Ian asked gently. Anthony sighed.

“We just….there wasn’t really any connection there. It was more of a friendship than relationship. I still don’t know why I proposed.” He laughed softly. Ian nodded, looking back at the picture.

“Anyways, I hope you can stand vegan pizza. That’s….all I have for us, really.” Anthony chuckled nervously. Ian smiled at him.

“I’ve always wanted to try vegan pizza!”

“It’s not as bad as you think, believe it or not.”

~~~

“This pizza is delicious!” Ian yelled as he took another bite of it. Anthony laughed in agreement and took a bite as well. After they finished, Anthony set up the ps4 while Ian cleaned up.

“Making your guest clean up the dishes while you play a video game.” Ian tsked. Anthony laughed.

“You could’ve set the game up!” Anthony shot back. Ian rolled his eyes playfully. He finished washing the plate and sat down on the couch next to Anthony. Their thighs touched, and both of them blushed.

“What are we playing?”

“I thought a little Halo would be good. Any objections?” None, so Anthony pressed play and handed Ian a controller.

A few games and a whole bunch of junk food later, Ian and Anthony placed their controllers down on the coffee table and were setting up a movie. Anthony put in a cheesy romance movie, earning a look from Ian. A fond look. Anthony grinned and sat back on the couch, their thighs touching again. This time, they didn’t blush.

Ten minutes in, and Anthony was already staring at Ian. The way the light shone Ian’s face was amazing. His eyes lit up at one of the kissing scenes, and he finally looked back at him. Their faces were inches apart.

“Ian….” That was all it took before Ian leaned in and captured Anthony’s lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Anthony’s hand was placed behind Ian’s neck, deepening the kiss. Ian’s arms wrapped around Anthony’s tiny frame and they fell back, Ian on top of Anthony. They pulled away and smiled.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Anthony said, breathless. Ian grinned.

“Me too. Why stop now?” Ian said cheekily, leaning in to kiss Anthony again. The kiss was more passionate this time, teeth clanking and tongues dancing agaimst each other. First their shirts came off, then the pants and then the underwear. Ian moaned as Anthony pulled in and out of him, ravishing Ian’s neck.

They both came, Anthony letting out a throaty moan and Ian all but screaming. They stared at each other before capturing each other’s lips in another deep kiss. They pulled away minutes later.

“I love you. I love you a lot, Ian Hecox.”

“I love you too. I love you a lot, Anthony Padilla.”

They kissed again, this time with love and relief.

**Author's Note:**

> okay idk if roses are Anthony's favorite flowers but whatevs. i also suck horribly at writing smut,so sorry that it's shitty :/
> 
> leave a kudos, it'll make me love you!


End file.
